Until We Meet Again
by JeNa Pinkfilia
Summary: They were 10 years old since the last time they met. 7 years have passed, will they be able to meet once again? -Summary changed and others too- -Sorry for the bad summary-
1. The Meeting

Here's the another story of mine. I hope you'll like it.

Sorry for my bad writing. I'm still practicing though. But I think I improved a little. :D

**Read & Review**

Enjoy my story :)

_Disclaimer: _If I owned Fairy Tail, it would be full of romance. lol :D

* * *

**Until We Meet Again**

-_Lucy's POV_-

Seriously, where the hell did that Plue went out again? He's always running away from home. Geez, even if he's too cute, I've got to scold him and tells him that don't ever run away again.

Today, we're moving out in a place I didn't know. Seriously, I don't want to leave this place. I love this place. My best friends are here and my cousins too. And now they want me to live in a place where there were no kids. Just, what are they thinking? Ugh.

I'm in the middle of finding Plue when I noticed a blue-furred cat who I think lost his way. I came over and carry him. He's so cute and fluffy.

I tried to ask him a question even though I know he's not going to answer me. "Have you seen a white dog wandering around here?"

I waited for his answer but all he can say is, "Aye!" I wonder what that meaning is. Geez, what am I doing? Talking to a cat? I'm crazy. But I always do this to Plue anyway.

"Where's your owner? What are you doing in a place like this, little kitty?" I still asked him a many questions. I'm crazy and I know it. I wonder if his owner is also finding him. Maybe I'll go look at the park. I just hope that I can now see Plue there.

-_Natsu's POV_-

Geez, where the hell did that Happy went out again? He's always doing this. Maybe I won't give him his fish for doing this again.

Every time I woke up, I always had to find him first. Man, I'm hungry right now. I hope Happy would show up now.

I'm in the middle of finding Happy when I saw a white dog wandering around the park. I came over and carry him. I find him cute but Happy is the cutest pet in the world.

I asked him, "Hey little doggy, have you seen my Happy? I've been searching for him this whole morning and yet I still can't see him."

I waited for his answer but he always says, "Pu-puun!" heck, what's the meaning of that? Geez, I'm crazy. Talking to a dog although I know he won't talk. But I'm always doing this to Happy anyway.

"Do you have an owner? You poor, little doggy. Since I'm tired of finding Happy maybe we should play just for a while." I just need a little rest and continue to find him again.

-_Normal POV_-

Natsu and Plue were playing together in the park when suddenly Lucy came.

"Plue!" she shouted and going towards Natsu and Plue carrying Happy.

"Huh?.. Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh Plue, where have you been? You know that we're moving out but then you ran away again!" Lucy scolded Plue.

"Happy! Where have you been? Do you know how hungry I was finding you? I'm not going to give you your fish!" scolded Natsu to Happy.

After the two scolded their pets, they both looked at each other.

"Um.. Thank you for taking care of my Plue."

"Thank you for taking care of my Happy too."

"So happy is his name? He's so cute!"

"And that dog's name was Plue, right?"

"Yeah." she sat down on the swing with Plue on her lap.

"By the way, I'm Natsu. I live right down the corner." he then sat down on the swing beside her.

"Hi Natsu, nice to meet you. I'm Lucy and today we're moving out." she frowned.

"It looks like you don't want to leave this place." asked Natsu when he saw her sad face.

"Yeah. I don't want to leave this place but my parents have to because of their works." she now really feels sad when she thinks of not leaving this place because she used to love the place and she's now leaving her friends and her cousins.

"Well, it's not like you have a choice. Here, think of it as a thank you gift for returning and taking care of my Happy. And don't make such a sad face it doesn't suit you." said Natsu handing her a necklace with a pendant of flame.

Lucy reached out for the necklace and she suddenly put a smile on her face when she saw how beautiful the necklace is. "Thank you, Natsu. I'm so glad to meet you before I leave."

They continue to talk to each other and shared a laugh together. Then suddenly a car stopped and honked at them. "Honey, have you seen Plue already? We need to go now." her mother shouted.

"Yeah mom, I'll be right there." she suddenly stood up and removed the necklace that she was wearing and gave it to Natsu. It has a key pendant.

"Here, accept this. Think of it as a thank you gift also for taking care of my Plue and for meeting you for the last minute." Natsu reached and accepted the necklace. "Thanks." is all he can say.

"I hope to meet you again, Natsu! Bye." she waved goodbye to him and run over to the car.

"Bye! It's nice meeting you too! Take care." he waved goodbye to them.

When the car is far away, he remembered the necklace that she gave to him. He smiled to see how wonderful the necklace was and he put it on his pocket.

"_Really, I wonder when we will meet again."_ he thought and now carried Happy to go home.

"Say happy, when do you think we will meet her again? Well, we better get back home now I'm hungry and it's all because of you. But, I'm glad you ran away from home because I got to meet her."

* * *

Yey! Done with the first chapter.

**Will they be able to meet each other again? **Wait for the another chapter to come. :D

I hope you like it guys. And don't forget to review. :)


	2. 7 years later

**AN: **Sorry for the late upload. Something happened so suddenly that's why I'm not able to update this story.

Sorry for the long wait guys, but here is the another chapter. I hope you'll like it. :)

Btw, the characters may seem a little OOC, but this is what I want them to be in this story.

_Disclaimer: _Unfortunately, I do not owned Fairy Tail. :D

* * *

**- 7 years later -**

"Argh!" he groaned while shutting off his alarm clock. Its 6am in the morning and spring has come, meaning, another school year starts.

A minute later, his mom, Grandine knocked on his door, "Honey! ~ You awake? Go and prepare for school, alright? Breakfast is ready downstairs." she said to his son who is still lying in the bed because of too much laziness.

"Yeah mom..." he muttered softly with a sluggish tone. Then, Happy jumped up on his bed and start biting his foot to wake him up.

"Alright, Happy! I'm awake now, okay?" he hissed. But before he stood up, he reached something in the table near him. It's a necklace that Lucy gave to him.

"_It's been 7 years, huh? When will I be able to see you again?_" he closed his eyes, clutched the necklace tightly and gave it a peck.

Then he realized something.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late for school!" he hurriedly come to the bathroom and took a shower. He then put on his uniform and prepared his things, and started running down the stairs to eat some breakfast.

"Morning!" Natsu said, excitedly sat down on the chair and reaching out for foods.

"Good morning, Natsu-nii." greeted Wendy.

"Would you please eat slowly?" Grandine said to his son and knitted her eyebrows.

Not swallowing his food he said, "Bhut, am gowing tu bhee layte foh skool."

"That's what you get for getting up late. Didn't I wake you already?"

"Well, sorry I can't stand up from my bed because of the gravity."

"More like, laziness." Wendy added and rolled her eyes.

"Just let him be." Igneel said to his wife sipping his coffee and continued to read the newspaper.

"Well then, I'm off." Natsu said standing up from his seat.

"Wait for me, Natsu-nii!" Wendy said, finishing her food and quickly headed to his brother.

They waved good bye to their parents.

**~X~**

It has been 7 years since Lucy left the city of Magnolia. She really wants to come back in this place that's why she kept on insisting her parents. She wants to see her best friends and cousins again. And she really wants to see Natsu again.

"_It's so good to be back._" Lucy said to herself while preparing her things for school today.

Virgo knocked on her door gently. "Princess, breakfast is ready."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Lucy replied.

Lucy is living with her maid, Virgo. Her parents don't want Lucy to be alone and away from them that's why they made their most loyal maid to take care of her while they are not in her side.

"Layla-sama said that she will be here in a week." Virgo told Lucy while pouring a glass of milk for her.

"Yes, I know. She told me that before I leave."

"Layla-sama said that she misses you already."

"Sheesh, it's just been 3 days since I'm away from them. But really, I miss them already too." Lucy smiled sadly.

Lucy just had done eating her breakfast. She got up from her seat and took her things, making her way to the door.

"Princess, you forgot your lunch box." Virgo called and handing her lunch box.

Lucy reached for it and said, "Thanks Virgo." she gave her a sweet smile before turning her head to the door.

"Have a good day, Princess." said Virgo waving good bye to her. And Lucy waved back at her.

**~X~**

Lucy now off to school. She's excited about her new school and at the same time feels so nervous.

"_I just hope that I could have a wonderful high school life in here." _she thought to herself.

When Lucy entered the school, her mouth wide open as she saw how big and beautiful the school is. She continued to walk until she reached her classroom.

Lucy held the door knob and let out a big sigh. "This is it." she mumbled to herself.

But before she open the door, the teacher came beside her. "Lucy?" the white-haired girl asked walking closely to her.

Lucy looked up to see who the familiar white-haired girl is. "Mira-chan?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Lucy! I've never seen you for so long! You were just a little years ago, and now, you've grown so beautifully! I'm sure Lisanna and the others will be surprised and happy to see you again." Mira said joyfully holding Lucy's hands.

Lucy felt happy to see the beautiful white-haired girl again. "Mira-chan, what are you doing in here?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Well, I'm a teacher now and moreover, I'm your homeroom teacher." She smiled warmly at Lucy.

"Eh?" Lucy was a bit shocked.

"Well then, will you wait for me in a while here? I'm going to check them first and introduce you to them. Don't worry, they're such a good kids." she gave Lucy a warm smile and opened the door.

When she entered the classroom, right before her eyes are the fighting boys. Girls squealing and gossiping. Others are playing prank, sleeping and have their own world.

"_Ara, ara._" she thought to herself, sweat dropped.

"All right guys, quiet now. I'm going to introduce you to your new classmate." she said and everyone got back to their seat and start talking about their new classmate.

"Hey, we have a new classmate. Do you think it's a girl?"

"I heard it's a girl."

"I also heard that this girl is from the other country and just got back here."

"Oh, I bet she's so pretty."

"Yeah, and I also heard that she had a highest score in entrance exam."

"Whoa, she's not just a pretty babe but a bookworm also."

"Full package, indeed."

"Yeah, I'll flirt with her right away."

Mira-sensei who heard the conversations, sweat dropped.

"You can enter now, dear." She called Lucy.

When Lucy entered the room, all eyes were on her and the boys drooling over her.

Levy was surprised to see the blonde girl who's walking in the front. And not just Levy, but also Lisanna, Cana and Michelle are looked surprised and all mouths are wide open. They are looking at each other and they can't believe who they are seeing, a blonde girl that they missed so much and not been able to see for 7 years.

Before Lucy can speak to introduce herself, Levy who just snapped back from reality came excitedly to the front and jumping in Lucy. "Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed, hugging Lucy tightly.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy asked with an I-can't-believe look in her face and blinking her eyes hugging back Levy.

"Oh, Lu-chan! We missed you soooo much!" Levy cried, still hugging Lucy tightly.

Then Lisanna, Cana and Michelle who just snapped from being shocked, jumped to her also hugging her tightly

"Lucy-chan!~" Lisanna cried, hugging Lucy.

"Lisanna-chan!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging back Lisanna.

"We missed you so much!" muttered Lisanna.

"I missed you too, guys!" Lucy said.

"Lucy!" Cana exclaimed.

"Lucy-neesan!" Michelle cried.

The five of them were hugging each other while their classmates are confused and shocked on what was happening right now.

"Well, since it's the first day of school, I'll allow you guys to enjoy it first and give you time to have a reunion and of course, to know Lucy. But, tomorrow we will have tons of things to do, alright? See ya." Mira said waving good bye to her class.

"Yehey!" The class cheered for the good news.

"You're the best Mira-sensei!" The class shouted cheerfully.

"Oi oi! Will you stop that hugging thing already?" Gray said to them and obviously, not aware that he is naked.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Cana whooped.

"Aaah~, Gray-sama's naked body~" Juvia giggled and blushing madly while having a weird pictures in her mind.

Gray was surprised. And Lucy saw him. "Kyaaa!" Lucy screeched closing her eyes.

"Oh miss, would you be so kind as to lend me your underwea-" "As if!" before Gray can finish what he was saying, he was cut-off by Lucy kicking his chin that made him stumbled back to the wall.

"Love rival!" Juvia glared at Lucy.

Then Lucy felt like someone is giving her a death glare.

Hibiki came to her side placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hello, beautiful. I'm Hibiki, are you free tonight?"

"You.. have a seat of yourself. And hey.. you're just too damn cute." Ren said, placing his hand around her waist.

Loke came behind her shoving off the two boys and grabbing her hand and waist. "There indelicate oafs causing you trouble?" he asked. "You really are beautiful. I must gaze at you through sunglasses. If I took them off, I would go blind for sure." He added.

Lucy sweat dropped. "_What are this people?_" she thought to herself. She looked at Levy giving her a 'help me' look. Then, Levy who just understand her best friends' expression came to them and grabbed Lucy.

"Alright guys, that's enough! Sorry for the commotion that we've made. By the way, this is Lucy Heartfilia. She's my best friend for as long as I can remember." Levy said with a big wide grin on her face.

"Hey! I'm her best friend too." Lisanna protested.

"But I'm her first best friend!"

"No! I'm her first best friend!"

"Hey, hey! Would you quit it already? You're just a best friend, but me, I'm not just her best friend, but I'm her cousin too." Cana laughed evilly.

"Not fair!" both Levy and Lisanna hissed.

"I'm her cousin too, right nee-san?" Michelle sniffled.

"Oi oi" Lucy muttered to herself, sweat dropped.

The turbulence continued until the scarlet-haired girl came, slamming the door. "QUIET!" she shouted. And everyone shut their mouth, afraid of the wrath of the scarlet-haired woman.

"What's this commotion is all about?" the scarlet-haired woman asked.

"Erza, we have a new classmate." Cana said.

"Oh, that's right. I heard about her. Where is she?" she asked, finding the new student.

Just then Lucy is hiding behind Levy, trembling.

"She's here." Levy moved to the side.

"Eeek!" Lucy shrieked.

"Hello, I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm the president of the Student Council. I'm in the meeting a while ago, that's why I'm late. Nice to meet you." Erza smiled sweetly at her as she introduced herself.

"H- hello, E- erza. I- I'm Lucy. N- nice to meet you." Lucy shivered as she gave her a sweet smile also.

"Don't worry, she's not as scary as what you think she is." Levy whispered to her.

Just when Lucy almost calmed herself, there's another loud banging on the door. And the pink-haired man entered the classroom.

"Eeek!" Lucy shrieked again.

"Good morning! Oh, why is it so quiet in here? I heard we don't have a class, right?" the pink-haired man asked.

"Idiot! Why are you late?" Gray asked.

"That damn principal made me cleaned up the corridor while I was walking towards our room. He thought that I was the one who threw the junk there." he told him puffing his cheeks.

"Do you know that we have a new classmate?"

"Oh, that's right. Where is she?"

"There, beside Erza. Her name's Lucy." Gray pointed towards Lucy and Erza.

He looked towards Erza and the blonde-haired girl beside here. Lucy smiled at her, waving her hand.

"Lucy…."

* * *

How is it guys? I know, I'm a cliffhanger. But I know that you know what happens next right? It's just like in the anime where Natsu remembers Wendy's name. :D

I might take a week to update again, so please, wait patiently and continue to read my story.

You know, I'm really excited about this story. There are so many things that will happen in this story. I am jotting down some notes so that I wouldn't forget. :D

Please, look forward for the upcoming chapters.

**P.S: **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. And, don't forget to leave a review. :)

_Ciao~_


	3. I Remember You

**Woohoo! Chapter 3 is up!**

**Yes, I know. It took me long enough, right? How long was it since I last updated this? Hmm.. Whaat?! 7 months?! Whoa.. Just.. Whoa.. *quickly kneel down and gave you guys a puppy look* I am so so so sorry that I didn't updated this. And I left you with a cliffhanger then.. Oh, I am really sorry.. It's because of my school and stuffs that I couldn't have time to update this. Well, to be honest, this is already done 3 months ago. But then, I decided on revising it. Though, it took me so long to finish it. u_u**

**Oh yeah, before I forgot, I am really thankful to the people who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alert lists. I am so grateful and gah! I am just so happy when I read your reviews guys! And to the people who PM'ed me then, well, this is what you've been waiting for, right? I didn't break my promise, did I? ^^, **

**Well, without further ado, I now present to you the 3rd chapter of 'Until We Meet Again'! ;)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Mashima-sensei does.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**-I Remember You-**

"_Lucy..._"Natsu thought periodically in his mind while staring at her. He knows that name but couldn't remember why and how. It's in the tip of his tongue and yet he really couldn't point it out. He wants to rip his hair out until his brain was scattered open and take the opportunity to search for the name Lucy. If only our minds' like a computer, then searching for it would be so easily. Natsu was still in the midst of knowing that name until Gray nudge him on his side.

"Oi flamebrain, what are you spacing out about? You know the girl? Is this what you call love at first sight?" Gray mocked and chuckled. It was the first time he had seen Natsu staring at the girl for a little while now. He never looks at any other girls. Even though how sexy and beautiful the girls are surrounding him or flirting with him, he never gave a damn. He knows who is the only girl that Natsu's been thinking about for the past years. Gray remembered the day on how he got pissed of Natsu for ignoring him to fight that day because of that girl.

ooOoo

It was a noon that day and the lunch break has started. They were in the age of thirteen that time. Knowing Natsu and Gray of course, they never stop and never ever get tired of fighting and throwing nicknames on each other.

"That flame head bastard will really get a taste of my special technique punch that I've been practicing lately just for him!" Gray grumpily said and stomping his foot while searching for his favorite enemy. He looked at the rooms, canteen, gym and rooftop; he still couldn't find a certain pink-haired idiot. And now, here he was, walking with his heavy footsteps towards to the one place he still hasn't searching for; at the back of their school in the big and old oak tree. He was now sure that he can finally see Natsu there.

When Gray reached the big old oak tree at the back of their school, he saw Natsu. Staring at something that Gray couldn't catch a glimpse and with a depressed look. Gray twitched and started sprinting off to Natsu to give him a powerful punch that he could muster. His punch landed straight on Natsu's face, making him have a ludicrous look and stumbled back against the tree.

Natsu then gave Gray a murderous look, while holding his swollen cheek that Gray had given him. Gray readied himself for a battle that he was now ecstatic on fighting him after half an hour of searching for him. But to his surprise, Natsu just sat back down to where he was sitting before and heave an exasperated sigh, still holding his swollen cheek and staring back again to what he was holding.

"Just what are you doing here, Gray?" Natsu said with a depressed tone, not looking at Gray.

Wow. Now, that was a big big surprise and a shocking moment for Gray. His mouth gaped open, staring incredulously at his favorite enemy in the whole wide world. Did he just call him by his name? Is this the Natsu that he knows? Was Natsu being possessed by an evil spirit? Am I dreaming? That was the thoughts of Gray that have been playing in his mind at this very moment.

With still plastered of an unbelievable look on his face, he sat down beside Natsu and scratched the back of his head. "What happened to you? You're not in your usual self." Gray asked with a worried tone, eyeing his friend.

Natsu heaved a long sigh before turning his face to Gray. "Nothing. Just thinking about someone." he said melancholy.

"And would it be alright to know who's that someone?" Gray asked in confusion, raising his eyebrow at him.

"Lucy. A girl I met three years ago. She just –" sighed. "– she just couldn't stay out of my mind ever since then, you know." Another sigh escape from his lips for the umpteenth time that day and still continuing staring at the necklace. "She gave me this, by the way, before we got separated." He informed Gray and showed to him the necklace with a beautiful key pendant that Lucy gave to him.

"So…you were separated from each other?" Gray interrogated his friend. He just couldn't believe it. Natsu was…in love?! Gray shouted only for his mind. Well, who wouldn't be surprised that the most dense and idiot of the whole world is actually, _in love_. To think that Natsu would feel that kind of feelings and at such a young age! Gray screamed only for his self. Now, Gray, you're belittling Natsu too much.

"Yeah… We only met once, though. But man, I don't know. I just want to meet her again." Natsu exasperatedly said, placing his chin in his palms looking far away. Thinking, when he will be able to see the blonde girl that he missed so much. He wants to travel around the country, around the continent and around the world to search for the girl named, Lucy.

"Man, how old are you exactly?" inquired Gray. Natsu shot him a look as if he was crazy for asking such an idiotic question. "Psh! don't get me wrong, man. What I'm trying to say is... You're too young to fall deeply in love with." Gray said matter-of-factly, examining his face if he somewhat made his frenemy feel relieve. But unfortunately, no. Natsu continued showing his face of sadness; both of his hands were under his chin, deeply in thought.

Gray scratched the back of his head for his unsuccessful comfort. He sighed and talked again. "You know, bastard. If you two are meant to be together, surely, fate will find its way for the both of you to meet again. And when that happens, don't let go of her again." Gray said, patting his hand on Natsu's back. He felt somewhat proud on himself for saying such things and hopefully, it will console him.

After some time thinking of what Gray had said to him, he realized he was right. Even how much he hated that ice stripper, everything he said had caused for his senses to come back to him again. Right at this moment, he was thankful for having such a friend like Gray. He can be clever sometimes. Natsu thought and shook his head. And because of that, his blood boils and rises up again to his fist until it landed on Gray's face.

"Heh! What are you muttering out about, huh?" Natsu mockingly said, cracking his knuckles. "Gay! You make me itch…!" he scratched his cheeks, looking at him.

"Why you –!" Gray hissed. "Who's being gay now, huh!?" he said between his clenched teeth, glaring daggers at him. While holding his aching cheek, he dashed out in front of Natsu to have a payback. Gray smirked and Natsu snickered while throwing punches and kicks on each other. Gray was so happy that the Natsu that he knows came back now.

On the other hand, Natsu was really grateful for what Gray said to him. He was right. Time will come and he and Lucy will meet again. And if that happens, he swears that he will not let go of her again. But then, hopefully, his feelings for her wouldn't be gone when they meet once again.

ooOoo

When Gray was now back from zoning out and reminiscing a past, he was reaching for Natsu's shoulder and was about to say something that will go look Natsu stupid again for having such an ostrich brain, when the blonde girl – that he just remembered right at this moment – tackled Natsu in a tight embrace. The said boy had a shock and questioning look, hesitating to hug back the blonde girl.

"Natsu! Natsu! It's me! Lucy! I hope you still haven't forgotten about me." She bubbly said while squeezing Natsu in a tight embrace. "Eh… uh…" was all he can say, because to him, it was a bit… surprising.

Lucy pulled away and took out a necklace that was hiding under her shirt, and showed it to Natsu. "You still don't remember me?" she said, feeling a bit sad.

Natsu just stared at her, processing everything that was happening right now. He put his hand inside his pocket until he felt something under it. And he suddenly hit the spot. He remembered now. He took out the thing that he felt and saw a necklace. And the only thing that comes to his mind when he sees that necklace is, "Lucy!" he shouted, and hugged the girl he missed so much.

"Natsu!" Lucy hugged him back.

The two of them continue to hug each other and their classmates were having an 'O' look until Levy snapped and intrupted them. "Hmm…" she cleared her throat.

"Explain…?" she interrogated. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other then looked back at Levy and to their classmates and smiled.

"We practically know each other." Lucy simply said, pointing her finger back and forth for the both of them and looking at Natsu, who just grinned at her.

"….and?" Lisanna inquired, seeking for some information. "Friends? Or more than that?" she added.

"We're friends, of course! Just like you guys, we haven't seen each other ever since that day." Lucy stated.

"Okay… whatever you say." Lisanna and Levy rolled their eyes and sticking their tongue out, not believing that, _they are just friend_.

Natsu on the other hand felt something. He's not so sure but maybe it's because of the happiness boiling up on his insides. He's just so happy today! So happy that he finally got to see Lucy again. They met once again. Gray was right. Whether the fate or destiny brought them together again, he's not going to let go of her again. Ever.

* * *

**Whoo! Now it's done! Finally, huh? Well, you're wondering on how many months you're all going to wait again for the 4th chapter, ne? Hmm. This is what I'm going to promise you guys, I promise that I will update this story at least, twice a month now. Well, If I will have time to do so. If I am not be able to update then, please, be patient with me, okay? You know, I am really busy with my college life (more like, hell life). Too much homeworks, everyday quizzes and such. Gah! I'm going crazy now T^T **

**And I'm sorry if this is what I just presented to you guys! I'm just really having a problem to update this chapter. I was really planning on making it longer to make it up to you but then, I just don't want you guys to wait for anymore :3**

**Oh oh oh! Before I forgot again, how was it, huh? Am I improving? Do I elaborate things clearly? You have questions about this chapter that you didn't understand? Just leave a review, 'kay? That will pretty much make me happy! ^_^**

**Oh yeah, I know that my usage of grammar and prepositions are still sucks T_T .. I need your criticisms, but don't be too harsh on me, okay? I'm still an amateur in this field, though.**

**And btw guys, I am planning on posting another stories. You know, even if I still haven't started it, I am now really in love with it. I'm still having a brainstorming with myself though so that I will not mess it up when I already published it. Well, I was just saying it to you guys, and I hope that you will also give your support to it. Hmm. The title? *evil smile* "Scarred Heart" ^0^**

******You know, I'm planning on revising the previous two chapters too. Uhm... Though, I'm still thinking what should I do first; the revising of the first two chapters or start with the 4th chapter? Need your help to decide guys ^^'**

******And, I also changed my username now! JeNa Pinkfilia. I love it! It's a combination of my name and Natsu's and Pink is my favorite color and since I love Lucy. Hahaha. K that's all. Just wanted you guys to know.**

**Alright, 'til next time! Don't forget to review~ **

**_Ja ne~_ ^o^**


End file.
